Pups and the Broken Toy
Future generation When Lani breaks Ace's favorite toy, she tries to bury it and pretend it never happened. But unfortunately for Lani, CJ sees her hiding it and uses it against her. Now Lani has to do what CJ wants or she'll tell her brother what she did *Zuma *Chase *Skye *Princess *CJ *Iris *Lani *Ace *Dylan * Tundra It was a rather warm and sunny day in Adventure Bay, Tundra had taken her pups to the beach, along with Shadow and Summer, who wanted to tag along. Ace was upstairs in the lookout- sick with a cold. "Ngggh....Mommy i'm cold....." He wimpered, shivering in his bed- cheeks red and warm as result of his fever. "Aw sweetie..." Skye murmured softly, using a blanket to cover him him up and tuck him in. She put her paw on his forehead, then frowned. "You're burning up...I hope that medicine kicks in soon.. I'm going to go get a cold wash cloth for your head..." The cockapoo quickly trotted away, looking over her shoulder at her son a few times. Lani stayed a little ways away from her brother, not wanting to get sick. She was chewing on what she thought was her stuffed bear, shaking it and just having a ball. riiiiipppp Suddenly the head went flying off from the body, which was still hanging from Lani's mouth as she stared at the head that rolled towards Ace. In horror she realized it wasn't her bear. It was Ace's. As a younger pup, Ace had chewed one of the eyes out of the bear, and Skye had made a tiny eyepatch for the bear to wear. Ace called him Patchy. "....Oh no... Ooohh no no no no." Lani quickly ran over and grabbed the head, sitting on it as Ace turned to look at her. "...Are you okay...?" He coughed a bit, looking meekly at her. "Yeah! ...I'm fine... Heheh... I'm gonna go outside- see ya feel better!" She raced off before he could get a word in. ".....Ugh, Lani, what have you done....? Ace will be so sad..." She sighed to herself as she started to bury Patchy. Little did she know that a certain pale lab was watching her. "Ohhhh...this is too good..." CJ grinned to her friend, Iris, who watched Lani give a little funeral for the stuffed bear. "Why? Shouldn't we just tell Ace?" Iris responded, tilting her head. "No no. We need to get a little fun out of this." CJ smirked, a mischeivous gleam in her eyes. Lani sat down and sighed, looking at the mound of dirt in front of her. "Well well... What did you do to that poor bear?" CJ smirked, walking up to Lani with Iris trailing at her heels. ".....Wh...What did you see, CJ....?" Lani looked at her with wide eyes. "Oh nothing....except your brother's stuffed bear torn up and buried~" "......Don't tell him please...He'll be so upset!" "Oh i won't....if ''you're willing to do a few.... ''favors...." Iris looked at her friend a bit anxiously, though smiling a bit to pretend she wasn't uncomfortable with the plan. ".....What kind of favors?" Lani growled, standing up. CJ just smiled and walked away. "..You'll see." (Scene Change: Chase's badge) Ace laid in bed, coughing a little bit as Lani watched him sadly from her spot in the playroom. "I'm sorry, Ace...." She whispered, sighing a bit. "So Lani- First thing's first.... You're going to be doing what I say..... Or else I tell Ace about the little incident." "But-!" "Oh Aaaaacce-" CJ started to say, but Lani clamped her muzzle shut with her paws. "Okay okay! ....Fine...." She sighed, tail twitching nervously. "Good girl." CJ smiled, pushing Lani's paws away. "Now....First favor. Go get us some snacks. Cookie preferably." She stuck her nose up as she flopped onto a bean bag, Iris following her lead, though looking at Lani nervously. "But...We're not supposed to have any right now...." "So? I asked you to do something- we want snacks." Iris smiled meekly, "Actually...I'm good....." "Nonsense, she wants some too. So chop chop!" Lani frowned and looked around for any adults before sneaking to the elevator to the kitchen. "CJ....Are you sure we should be doing this?" Iris murmured, looking at her friend. "Of course, Iris, you gotta take opportunities when they're handed to you~" The pale yellow lab smiled as she focused her attention on the tv, leaving Iris to worry to herself. Lani returned a few minutes later, trying to sneak over a plate of cookies towards the other two. She almost made it, when she heard a stern voice behind her. "Lani!" The tan pup froze and put the plate down slowly. "......Yes mama?" Skye glared down the young pup, tapping her paw against the ground. "You know that it's not snack time yet. You're going on timeout missy...." Lani tried to protest, "But mom! CJ told me-" She stopped as CJ pointed to Ace, and then smirked at Lani. "No buts, young lady, you're coming with me and you're not getting any cookies today." Skye picked up Lani by the scruff and walked to the elevator. CJ burst into laughed, scooting the plate closer to her and Iris. "Ahaha! Classic! She gets busted and we get cookies! It's a win-win!" "Not for Lani...She didn't deserve to get in trouble, CJ...." Iris' ears drooped a bit as she looked at Lani's face before the elevator doors closed completely. "Are you really sure we should do this, CJ? She looked so sad...." "Ah she'll be fine. Just eat your snacks~" She smiled and handed Iris a cookie to munch on. "If...If you say so." Iris took the cookie and munched on it silently, sighing as she thought of how Lani must be feeling. (Scene change: Skye's badge) After a few hours, Lani came back into the playroom, tail drooping as she trudged inside. "Well, look who's back!" CJ smirked, standing up as Lani looked at her sadly. "Please, CJ, I can't get into any more trouble today...." Lani whispered, looking back to make sure Skye wasn't anywhere near them. "No no, no more trouble~ Just want to taaaalk. Sit, sit." the pale lab patted the bean bag next to her, Lani giving her a skeptical look before she sat down. "Though the day isn't even close to being finished- and I have so many things in store for you.......There's one major thing I want." She looked over towards Ace; who's medicine had kicked in and was eagerly munching down some food; with a huge smile on her face. "....I want you to get me a date with Ace." "Are you crazy?? No way! He's in love with Winter. Not. You." Lani growled under her breath, nose crinkling. "Oh is that so? Oh Aaaacceee!" Ace perked his head up at the sound of his name, then cringed a little as he saw it was CJ. ".....Yes?" "Lani br-" CJ had a pillow shoved against her muzzle, Lani waving nervously at Ace. "Heheehe- it's nothing bro! Keep eating!" Lani dragged CJ away from Ace's view, sighing. "Okay, okay! ......I don't guarantee anything.....He loves Winter." CJ just laughed, shaking her head. "Not after we're through with our date~ He'll finally see who the real star is. Winter's just a little mutt, why date her when he could have a purebred like me~?" "Cause he's one too, genius." Lani rolled her eyes. "No matter." Iris just watched the scene from a distance, shifting her paws as she carefully snuck out of the room. CJ and Lani stared at each other, Lani's chest puffing up as she tried to contain her anger. "No, CJ. He truly cares about Winter.... You're trying to push yourself onto him and you scare him! He. Doesn't. Like. You." "Ahah- you're such a joker~! I know he likes me. Ace just has to spend a little more quality time with me~ then he'll see. He'll be all mine." (Scene change: Zuma's badge) Lani spent a few hours running back and forth for CJ, getting her toys, getting more snacks(more sneakily this time), and even brushing out her fur. She still couldn't figure out what exactly to do for poor Ace. She didn't want to set him up on a date with her, but she didn't want to hurt his feelings about his bear. She paced back and forth, thinking. "Are you okay, Lani?" a familiar face popped up from the stuffed animal pile, yawning. "Uh? Oh....Hi Dylan....." Lani relaxed a little, smiling at her freckled friend. "..Things are....weird..." "Yeah I saw you doing things for CJ and then got in trouble for it!" He frowned. "You can't let her do that to you...." Lani shook her head, sighing. "It's complicated, Dylan...I have to..." "Are you sure..? Cause I'll stick up to her for you!" He puffed his chest out, causing Lani to blush. "Ehehe...That's okay.. I have to figure this out on my own....But uhm...Can you do me a favor and grab me a snack....? ....I'm really hungry...." she frowned, stomach rumbling. Dylan smiled. "Sure thing." (Scene change: PAW patrol Symbol) "Uhm..Hey Ace?" Lani murmured, finally mustering up the courage to make her way over, poking his shoulder as he looked up from his water dish. Ace smiled, wagging his tail. "Hey Lani, what's up?" he grinned. "Heh...I have a...a surprise for you.." She grinned sheepishly, brushing her paws against the carpet. "A surprise? Cool!" Ace smiled,following Lani to the tv room. There Ace found a plastic table with a sheet tossed over it, some cookies on a plate in the middle. "What's this for?" "Uhh....You'll see.... mh.... Just stay here, okay?" CJ came around the corner, sitting in the chair. "Hello Acey~" She giggled, batting her eyelashes at him. Ace cringed, looking back at his sister. "Lani....What's this?" "It's our date, silly! Don't act so surprised, you know you've wanted to have one with me since, like, forever!" CJ grinned. ".....No...No I haven't..Since I'm kind of dating Winter....." Ace murmured, backing up a little bit. "I...I don't understand..." "Just sit down and have lunch with me~ I doubt you'll like that little runt as much as me once we're through~" Ace's fur got dark red as he started to get wound up. "Don't call her that, CJ! She's nice and she's sweet and th-that's why I like her!!" "Awww you look so cute when you're flustered! C'mon Acey, you know you like me more~" "Enough, CJ!" Lani growled, stepping in between the two. "I'm not going to do this anymore!" "Then you'd rather me tell him?" "FINE. Go ahead! It's better than having him sit here on a date that he doesn't even want to go on!" Lani snorted, her fur bristling. "Whatever, Lani! I got you in trouble once today, I can just do it again!" CJ smirked before grinning at Ace, eyes twinkling. "Lani broke your toy and buried him in the yard." Ace just tilted his head towards his sister. "Wha..?" Lani whimpered. "I broke Patchy and CJ saw me and threatened to tell you if I didn't do what she said....." "Blackmail was fun while it lasted- thanks for all those cookies, sucker! Heheh...I'd do it all again if i could." "Chrysanthemum Jane! Please tell me that I did NOT hear that come out of your mouth?" A stern voice was heard from behind the three pups. CJ slowly turned to see her parents, Chase, and Skye behind them, Princess was glaring down at her daughter, who then had a sheepish grin on her face. "Uuuhhh...It didn't?" "You are in BIG trouble young lady." Zuma growled in a low voice. "Thank you for the tip, Iris....That was very noble of you..." Princess murmured, giving the little pup a pat. "I'm sorry CJ...It just felt wrong..." Iris looked down, circling her paw. "You're grounded for the next week..... Say goodbye to your friends, and say you're sorry to Lani!" Princess spoke in a calm, but stern voice. "...Sorry Lani...." CJ grumbled before getting picked up by the scruff. "We're sorry guys....We'll try not to let this happen again..." Zuma nodded to his friends, who just chuckled and reassured him that everything was okay. "Lani...I broke the head off of Patchy last week! Mom sewed him back up for me good as new." Ace laughed, smiling at her. "If you had just told me, i would have just let Mom sew him up again..." Lani smacked her paw to her face. "......That would have really saved me a lot of trouble..." "You should have just told the truth. You would have been better off, sweetheart." Chase smiled, rubbing his daughter's back. "You've already technically had your punishment earlier.." Skye chuckled, nuzzling her. "But next time, just tell the truth, okay?" Lani nodded frantically. "Oooooh yeah...I've learned my lesson...." She then smirked at Dylan, who was waiting patiently in the corner. "C'mon! Let's go dig up a bear!" Category:Fanon Stories Category:Stories Category:Episodes Category:Fanon Episodes Category:Pups' Adventures Category:Future generation Category:Stories by Tundrathesnowpup